friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Admin Guide
|-| Admin= Welcome! If you see this page, that probably means you're an admin now! Congratulations! We're so glad you have joined the team here! This page is going to be a handy helper for you if you don't know what to do now that you're an admin! Being an admin is hard work, but that's what we're here for! We're a team, and as a team, we work together! So if you need any help with anything, feel free to ask an admin! If you want to get more informed, you can go here! The Dashboard As you can see from the dashboard, there are three contents: Wiki, Community, and Content! Wiki The wiki means you can change just about anything, from the layout or the colors of the wiki! Theme designer is how you can change the theme of the site! Only do this with permission from all the admins! Changing this can change the link colors, the background, and adding a new image for the wiki! Recent changes '''is like wiki activity, but slightly more complicated! It allows you to see if content was added or subtracted from pages, and the caliber of the edit, as well as the time they were made. You can also filter the results using the "Namespace" drop box to select certain fields you want to look at specifically. '''Top Navigation is where you can edit the tabs at the top of the wiki. This is generally only edited when an important page is created or deleted. Wiki Features is the hub for all of the wiki's little extras. This lets you disable things like message walls, blog posts, or polls. CSS is where you can edit the appearance of the wiki even further than with the Theme Designer. Wiki CSS enables you to do things like the Discord in the top corner, or like the Community Messages. It's extremely hard to mess with, only edit it if you know what you're doing! Community The Community section is basically the management of other users. User List is pretty self explanatory. It's the list of all of the users on the wiki. It can be filtered to show you users of ranks like Chat Mod or Bureaucrat. User Rights is where you can manage the abilities of other users below your rank. Search the name of a user, and you'll be able to manipulate their status. This is also where you block users. Note that no action should ever be taken without an agreement among at least 2 admins. You can also get to User Rights via a user's Contributions page. Community Corner is the Community Messages on the side of the Wiki Activity page. Help is a link to the category on the Community Central that holds all the links to guides on things from making tables to creating templates. Content These ones are pretty self explanatory, but we'll still go over them, mainly for organization sake! All Categories is a linked list to all of the categories on the wiki. It will also show how many pages are in each category. Add a Page '''is the same thing as adding a page normally; it just has a fancy button. '''Add a Photo is the same thing as adding a photo normally; it just has a fancy button. Add a Video is the same thing as adding a video normally; it just has a fancy button. Add a Blog Post '''is the same thing as adding a blog normally; it just has a fancy button. '''Add Multiple Photos allows you to add a bunch of pictures at once. It is useful for creating a gallery/slide show. Powership As an admin, you now have new buttons as well! Here's what they are: 1. You can protect pages now! It should only be used on certain pages if they're important enough to not be edited by regular Wikians! 2. You can delete pages as well! You should only delete pages if they are unnessecary, promote hate, anything that violates wiki rules. If someone asks to delete their page, they should put it under "Category:Candidates For Deletion." Deleting also applies to pictures and videos! Responsiblities As with anything, being an admin isn't all fun and games. You still have important morals and responsiblies to practice! Know the rules! You have to KNOW the rules in order to ENFORCE them! Make a strong effort to welcome new users on their wall or in chat. Let new users know that the administration is friendly and willing to help. Be prepared to diffuse any arguments or problems in Chat or on Recent Wiki Activity. You shouldn't necessarily side with anyone, but try to either move things to PM or just calm everything down. Be ready to help out with Roleplays. Sometimes they could use some help being set up. Be ready and willing to give opinions on large-scale or small-scale community projects. So the wiki can see that the admins are active and that the wiki projects are going to be possible. Be ready and willing to help out with community projects. Things like category clean-up and page deletion displays that the administration is capable and helpful when working together Be prepared to deal with punishments! A troll isn't going to go away by just asking them nicely, you have to take action! Most importantly, be respectful! Just because you are an admin doesn't make you above anyone else! As an admin, you have to show respect to earn respect. The Admins So, hopefully you got all that! Despite all the dawdling we did, we're glad to accept you among the team! Just edit yourself here! |-| Requirements= "I wanna be an admin!" If you want to be among the team, there's requirements! To be a Chat Moderator, you must: • Have been on the wiki for at least 3 months prior to the application. • Have a total of at least 1000 edits. • Consistently be on chat. To be a Thread Moderator, you must: • Have been on the wiki for at least 3 months prior to the application. • Have a total of at least 1200 edits. • Have hosted at least 2 manageable roleplays. • Have participated in a roleplay within a month of the nomination. To be a Content Moderator / Rollback, you must: • Have been on the wiki for at least 3 months prior to the application. • Have a total of at least 1500 edits. •The user must be seen helping add categories and/or removing bad edits. To be an Administrator, you must: • Have been on the wiki for at least 1 year prior to the application. • Have a total of at least 5000 edits. • Have been a moderator for 2 months before the application. To be a Bureaucrat, you must: • Have been on the wiki for at least 2 years prior to the application. • Have a total of at least 10000 edits. • Have been an administrator for 7 months before the application. "How do I start?" You have to make a thread first! Here's how to do it! User for Position Name: Edits: Time on Wiki: Reasons: 1. 2. 3. 4. Templates: (coming soon)